


pink flower crowns & cotton candy ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, first phanfiction bro, ice cream shop, idk yet, maybe angst?, pastel! dan, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't like ice cream, but he sure does like the boy with the coffee colored eyes and the smile that could melt all of the ice cream in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink flower crowns & cotton candy ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> ayy my first phanfiction. 
> 
>  
> 
> beta'd by my wife punkincake (wattpad)

Being lactose intolerant is easy to deal with, sometimes. Phil can take the stomach aches when he has cereal or pizza. It also doesn't hurt when he has ice cream. So, that must mean it's okay if he goes to an ice cream shop every day, right?

 

Phil doesn't even like ice cream all that much, but he'll grow to like it. He goes back to the same shop on the corner almost every day, just so he can see the boy with the chocolate eyes and the smile that could melt the ice cream.

 

Phil orders the same thing every time he goes; a small cotton candy in a cup. Then he sits in the spot where he can innocently watch the cute boy with the lavender flower crown and matching jumper. Not in a stalkerish sort of way or anything he just looks really cute.

 

Every now and then, the boy with the flower crowns looks over, and Phil isn't sure if he should say something or just sit there. They've said hi a few times, but never actually made real conversation. Neither of them have the courage to say anything else.

 

Sometimes, the flower crown boy is the one working at the counter. Of course, when trying to order, Phil messes up at least 10 times. The boy always smiles and tells Phil it's okay, and never gets annoyed or impatient with him. Just one more thing that makes him absolutely adorable, Phil thinks.

 

**xxx**

 

Dan has been seeing a lot of that cute boy lately in the shop. That’s not a bad thing though, not at all. The only thing is that Dan can’t work up the courage to talk to him. He’s missed so many chances to introduce himself, but being the socially awkward nerd he is, he blew it. Maybe, instead of blowing his chances, he can blow the cute boy. That’d be nice.

 

So the next day when Phil visits the shop, Dan is working the register. Today, Dan promises himself to talk to the boy. Maybe he could do that cliche thing where he leaves his number on the cup? No, that’s not something Dan would do. He wants to be able to talk to the boy face to face, not text him through a glass screen. Dan notices a blush on his face as he walks up to the counter and (at least tries to) tells Dan his order. This is it, Dan, you can do it...

 

“Um, I’ll have a.. a small cup of um.. y’know..”

“Yep! It’s fine. I remember what you get by this point.”

Dan noticed when he said this, the boy in front of him looked more nervous than before, if that was possible.

“By the way, what’s your name? I’d like to put a name to the cute face I always see.”

“Wha- cute? Um, thank you I guess? My name is Phil..”

“My name is Dan. Hopefully we can talk more, yeah?”

 


End file.
